minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrinese
The Tyrinese are a so-proclaimed extinct race in Minecraft. Description History Some accounts with diaries and creatures who have lived long enough to see the Tyrinese are able to give a vague description of what the Tyrinese are. According to many accounts, the Tyrinese were very close relatives to the Oj but did not take on human forms. How the Tyrinese came about is unknown, but they started popping up at around the mid 1300's, only to disappear in the early 1400's. A few say that they have seen Tyrinese wandering around uninhabited areas after their official worldwide disappearance but could not give accurate descriptions of what they looked like. A few Tyrinese individuals wrote in journals that are still around today in display in museums. Very few entries were written in translatable languages, while the vast majority are in what the public has dubbed "Ancient Tyrinian" (this title is redundant, however, since there is no modern tyrinese language about). No one has been able to translate this tyrinian language since it was discovered, though a few words have been guessed of their meanings. Appearance There is no definite description of what the Tyrinese looked like. However, they have been described as heavily resembling avians. Their size, weight, etc. are unknown. Modern depictions of Tyrinese often show them as falcons or eagles with two sets of wings and absurdly long tail feathers. Individuals Few individuals have been named, in accounts of creatures that were around during the Tyrinese's existence, to have pure Tyrinese blood. All identified individuals, except two, have not been named but have had their deeds spoken of. The only two named individuals are Tyrin and Drobinath - Tyrin was the "founder" of the Tyrinese race and Drobinath the so-called last Tyrinese to be alive. Drobinath was described as taller than the average Tyrinese. Flag The Tyrinese flag has not been found in any way, shape, or form. Powers Accounts with ancient creatures say that the Tyrinese did not have any kinetic powers, but could use telepathy and broadcast telepathic messages across several planes of reality at once. This has led to the possibility of the Tyrinese being non-mortal creatures and actually having some variation of a reality-manipulating kinetic power. Mysteries No being has been able to use chronokinesis to go back in time to see the Tyrinese ever since their existence was first discovered. The reason why is unknown. There are also no living creatures that have any sort of Tyrinese ancestory known. Only the creatures that lived during the 1300's were able to know about the Tyrinese in the first place, and even then, they could not remember much of them. None of these creatures have Tyrinese blood as well. There are many conspiracy theories centered around the reason for the Tyrinese' sudden disappearance in the 1400's and why there has been no other account made by mortals of such thing. In fact, there are no clues whatsoever to humans being even aware that the Tyrinese existed in the time that they were there. The widely-believed theory is that the Tyrinese were Lucent Timeline-dwelling creatures that got stuck on earth and tried to keep their existence as much of a mystery as they could until they managed to get back. However, there are no signs of the Tyrinese in the Aeron Lucent Timeline, nor are there any Lucent Timeline'ers that know of the Tyrinese. Category:Races Category:Major Races